


Lambent Flame

by summoningcopy



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Lesbian Sex, Spoilers, driver nia/mythra for ch2, g!p blade nia/pyra for ch1, magic ether dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoningcopy/pseuds/summoningcopy
Summary: [Light spoilers for up to near the end of Chapter 8] Pyra and Mythra show their appreciation for how hard Nia fought for them.
Relationships: Hikari | Mythra/Nia, Homura | Pyra/Nia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Lambent Flame

We should get some rest and regroup later. It was Rex's suggestion, as his eyes scanned the weary faces of his beloved friends, upon finally reaching the base of the World Tree. Tora was first to jump on the idea, flapping his wings in excited agreement, shouting something along the lines of 'Tora have new inspiration for Poppi power-up!'. We could all use it, Nia had chimed in with a quick glance at Pyra. Plus Pyra's been through enough for all of Alrest and more, she added under her breath, barely audible. Pyra remembers shooting her a surprised but grateful look, although Nia almost immediately turned away and pretended she never said anything. And so the group decided they would drop by Torigoth for a well-deserved break.

They first swung by Tora's house, where Tora promptly forgot the whole resting part and roped Rex into assisting him with Poppi improvements. Of course, being Rex, . It wasn't too surprising when Zeke took a look at the blueprints and decided to hang around for a while, which caused Mòrag and Brighid to roll their eyes, (or rather Pyra just liked to imagine Brighid did so in unison with her driver) and suggest the girls head to Coedwig Inn first for their actual goal of getting rest. Pyra offered to stay with her driver, but Rex insisted on her to go ahead and relax as much as she can with his signature reassuring smile. With one last undeniably disapproving glare from Pandoria to Zeke, Pyra followed the other girls towards Coedwig Inn with considerably lighter spirits.

The now familiar stone and wooden pathways of Torigoth helped Pyra ease the tension and anxiety in her as they worked towards the inn. Nia, Dromarch and Pandoria were leading the way, with the two girls complaining loudly about 'that freak furball', and 'that pervert prince'. Pyra couldn't help but stare blankly at Nia's back, registering in her Blade form. She never had much time to do so with all that happened in Morytha. Not that she had much right to talk, but Nia certainly showed a lot more skin now. Maybe it was a Blade thing. It was rather difficult to peel her eyes away from the exposed back and cute pigtails. What would Nia do if she ran a finger down her—

"She was really worried about you, try as she might to hide it." As if noticing her gaze, Mòrag suddenly interrupted her thoughts, making Pyra cough to hide her embarrassment. She decided Mythra was giving her these intrusive thoughts on top of the fatigue, ignoring the indignant and flustered screaming in her head that followed.

Brighid nodded in agreement with her Driver, "Probably the most of all of us, I have to admit. She was the most anxious to go after you, and the first to try to knock sense into Rex when he was losing it. Literally." Pyra blinked slowly at the taller Blade. That was a lot to take in at once.

"Ah...So that was the punch I felt." Brighid winced slightly at her words. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You must have felt my slap too." Pyra smiled softly, shaking her head. 

"Well, I have to say I don't appreciate my Driver being beat up by our friends, but I know you did it for me." 

Brighid chuckled sheepishly and nodded, "I had to do something. Nia's speech about the pain you were going through didn't seem to work." Pyra slowly digested the information while they continued to talk about what happened while she was with Torna, although both seemed rather hesitant to talk about certain details, like Rex "losing it".

They parted ways when Brighid expressed interest in seeing if Cosmetipolitan had any new products, with of course her Driver accompanying her. That left her, Nia, Pandoria, and Dromarch to deal with the rooming arrangements at the inn. Not that there were many choices to be made. It was an unspoken rule that Brighid and Pandoria would always share a room with their Drivers, and although they were pretty sure that the boys and Poppi would be crashing at Tora's, Dromarch stated they should reserve an extra room for them just in case they got tired and needed actual beds. Nia remarked that Dromarch probably just wanted to secure a room of his own for tonight. 

"I suppose we can share a room, Nia?" Pyra asked without much thought, but suddenly found herself strangely nervous at the prospect of them being alone. She was probably just thinking too much about what Mòrag and Brighid had told her.

"Oh yeah, of course. I'm already dead tired though, I might just crash soon," Nia murmured into a yawn, stretching her arms. Pyra smiled and relaxed a little, the yawn reminding her of how tired she was herself, and how a bed sounds so good right now. And how cute Nia's fangs are. She blinked and shook her head roughly.

"Pyra? You okay?"

"Y-Yes, I just need some sleep, too." She hoped it wouldn't be a long night.

It turned out both she and Nia passed out as soon as their heads hit their pillows, and it was nearly pitch black outside when Pyra awoke to soft groans and shuffling from the bed next to her. "Nia? Are you okay?" Her own voice laced with sleep, Pyra sat up to peer at her friend who seemed to have disappeared into her blankets. It was dark, but with her ether lines, and the light of the stars and the moon, she just had to adjust her vision a little.

"I-I'm fine, sorry," Nia responded weakly, voice muffled by her blanket armour. Furrowing her eyebrows in concern, Pyra slipped out of bed as quietly as she could and crouched next to Nia's bed. 

“Are you in pain anywhere?” Pyra made sure to use a low, soothing voice. "I know you haven't been in your Blade form for a long time, and I heard from Dromarch switching forms can be a bit taxing for you—"

"Really, I'm okay, Pyra," Nia interrupted hastily, peeking from underneath her blankets apologetically. "Jus'a bit of, er, stomach pain is all."

"Oh no, let me at least go fetch you a glass of warm water or something!" Pyra felt a tug on her hand as she just turned towards the bedroom door. 

"It's fine," Nia insisted. She quickly retracted her hand as if she had been burned, muttering an apology under her breath. "You should be sleeping instead of worrying about me."

Pyra exhaled softly. "Well...I heard from Mòrag and Brighid about what happened, and all the worrying you did for me," She spoke deliberately, her lips stretching into a gentle smile. She seated herself close to Nia on the bed, and took hold of her hand reassuringly. "I was...really happy to know. So let me do my part too."

"Pyra…" Nia's hand balled into a fist under hers, so she started to trace comforting circles with her thumb.. "I'm—I appreciate you caring so much about me," Nia murmured, pulling the covers again over her face in embarrassment, "But it's really not a big deal. It'll go away soon...I hope." Pyra sighed, pursing her lips.

"How about you show me where it hurts and I'll rub it better?"

"Wh-, I'm not a kid, okay!" Nia argued indignantly. Pyra grinned teasingly, sneaking her free hand towards the covers. 

"Well, you should act like an adult then and listen to what your friend says!" Pyra exclaimed, pulling the blanket in one quick motion so Nia didn't have time to react.

"Gah! Pyra, for architect's damned sake—" Nia let out a rather unbecoming chortle and tried to roll over to the other side of the bed, only to be stopped by Pyra's firm grip on her hand.

"C'mon now, be a dear and show…" Pyra started in a singsong voice, but paused at an unexpected sight before her, wondering briefly if maybe she was still dreaming. "Oh my."

"Ugh." Nia covered her face in defeat and embarrassment, ears drooped, having given up on moving. "Don't stare."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, it's just…" Pyra trailed off, she finally averted her gaze and started fidgeting with the blanket in her hands. She couldn't quite erase the image from her mind though, of the rather prominent bulge between Nia's legs and her lower stomach, constrained by the skin-tight leotard. "Erm, did you always…?" Pyra blurted out before she could stop herself, cheeks flaring.

"N-no…! Well, it's not...Always there. Once in a titan's lifetime it just...happens... when I'm in my Blade form," Nia sighed, head drooped, "and it usually goes away after some time, or when I, er, y'know." Pyra blinked, and gasped softly in realization a moment later when Nia's face reddened. "It must've been that damned Elpys place," Nia muttered darkly, "it does weird things to Blades."

"Could you just turn back into your human form?"

"No luck with that." Nia replied, the defeat clear in her voice. "It's like my body is shackled or something. S'okay, maybe it'll just go away again if I..take care of it. So just—Just 'scuse me for a sec, alright?"

Pyra chewed on her lip, thoughts and feelings from this morning rushing back to her. Before she could stop herself, she blurted out, "...Maybe I can help you with that?" Pyra tried to ignore her heart racing at light speed, peering down apprehensively at her friend.

Nia sputtered something incomprehensible, stumbling on her words and getting redder by the second, until she could finally string together a sentence. "For fuck's sake, Pyra, you don't have to go _that_ far for me." Seeing Nia so flustered made Pyra feel silly for being equally nervous. Architect, she was just so _adorable_.

"Hm, I don't think you're really in any position to refuse," Pyra grinned, giving a suggestive glance downwards. Nia flushed and sat up in reflex, pressing her legs together. "Were you like that the whole time you were talking to me?" Pyra continued, her voice lowered, inching closer and letting her fingertips trace the back of Nia's hand.

"N-No! Not 'cos of you, er, I mean, not that I-I don't think you're not really fuckin' pretty—I mean"

Pyra giggled at her friend's flailing responses, "Sorry, I shouldn't have teased. You were just so cute though, I couldn't help it." She proceeded to lock their fingers together tentatively. "I'm not sure how to say this, but it's not just out of obligation or anything that I asked. I really do care for you too, and I dunno, and maybe I'm being selfish because there's a part of me that's interested and wants to see where we can take this. Of course, if you don't want to…" 

"...You don't think this is weird?" 

Pyra frowned at the question tossed towards her. "Do you mean your body?" Nia nodded timidly in response, ears flattened, refusing to meet her gaze. Seeing the usual headstrong Gormotti girl act so meek tugged at her heartstrings, but catching a glimpse of Nia's weaker side also stirred a strange sense of both protectiveness and possessiveness within her. "Blades come in millions of different forms; and humans too." Reaching towards Nia's cheek, Pyra gently directed Nia to meet her eyes. "You're both, so I think you have double the possibilities. And I also think that's beautiful. Like you."

Nia chuckled softly with a sniffle, and Pyra felt something wet graze her hand. "I didn't know you could be so cheesy," Nia murmured jokingly, trying to wipe away her tears quickly. "But...Thanks." She finished awkwardly.

Pyra hummed in response, leaning in closer. "Is it okay if I kiss you?" Nia chewed her lower lip, and nodded slowly but surely. But in her anticipation, Pyra already had her lips pressed against Nia's before she could finish. Pyra smiled into the kiss as she heard a throaty, muffled noise of surprise from Nia, and gently put her weight against the smaller Blade to usher her to lie back down. Locking their fingers together reassuringly again, Pyra shifted the kiss slightly so she could suck on Nia's lower lip, eliciting another surprised response. Pleased with the result, Pyra enjoyed sucking and biting gently down on Nia's lower lip for a few moments more, before slowly dragging the tip of her tongue along it. Nia took in a sharp breath, lips parting as a result. Pyra didn't hesitate to take the chance and slip her tongue inside, deepening the kiss, and voicing a muffled moan to show her appreciation. 

She felt Nia push her closer with her free hand. Not wanting to break apart their kiss and connected bodies, Pyra gladly but clumsily straddled Nia's thigh, craving to feel more of Nia against her. "Mm," Pyra moaned softly to make sure her approval was voiced as Nia tentatively bent her knee higher to push further between her legs. She carefully traced her tongue behind the upper row of Nia's teeth, grazing past her sharp fangs, and continuing to tease the roof of her mouth before meeting Nia's own tongue. It really does feel a bit like sandpaper, Pyra thought absentmindedly as she ran her tongue over its surface. Pyra couldn't restrain herself from grinding her hips down onto Nia's thigh as their kiss deepened further, and hearing Nia's gasps and ragged breaths in between so close, like echoing in her head—Architect, she could already feel her shorts get sticky and wet. She hoped Nia wouldn't notice, but quickly realized it didn't matter when she could feel the heat of Nia's cock through the fabric of their clothes, rubbing against her stomach.

Pyra finally pulled away slightly when she felt a hand tapping frantically against her back, and was greeted by the sight of a panting, very flushed Nia with a small smirk on her face. "You sure have a lot pent up from those five hundred years, huh?". Pyra smiled back easily, shifting herself back off of Nia. She leaned her face close towards Nia's ear, placing the palm of her hand just below Nia's chest and slowly dragging it lower towards the stomach area, until her fingertips brushed against Nia's hard, heated centre that seemed like it would rip the fabric of her leotard any moment. 

"Are you sure you're in a position to talk?". Pyra lowered her voice into a husky tone, whispering into Nia's ear as she traced her stiff cock teasingly over the tight fabric with her index finger. 

"Ngha!" Nia yelped and her hips jerked involuntarily, ears standing straight up at the sudden stimulation. Pyra paused briefly before voicing another question.

"Is this okay?" Pyra murmured, her fingers hovered over just in case. Nia nodded fervently, making Pyra grin a little at how she was barely maintaining her composure. She placed her entire palm over Nia's cock, marvelling again at how hot it was even through the leotard, and stretched her fingertips towards the base. Her fingers stroked along the base, enjoying the whimpers Nia made as she continued to tease her. "Mmm...Nia, you're so cute."

"Fuck...P-Pyra, please—" As Nia began to beg, Pyra started to rub her palm back and forth as well, making Nia buck her hips against her hand at the friction. "Please Pyra, I-I need…". Unable to finish her sentence, Nia bit her lip and turned her head away. 

"Hmm? What do you need?" Pyra stopped her hand, and tried to peer into Nia's face. No response. Pyra brushed her lips against Nia's ear, smiling as it twitched, and whispered, "Tell me what you want me to do." She could see Nia's jaw clench in response.

"I-I want you to...touch me...Directly." 

"Good girl," Pyra cooed. Her fingers deftly pushed aside the fabric restraining Nia's cock, releasing a gasp of both surprise and relief from Nia herself as well. Pyra used her fingertips to stroke from the base again in an upwards motion several times, and continued to pump Nia's cock slowly while teasing her tip by rubbing it back and forth with her index finger. The sounds that came out of Nia's mouth were almost like mewling, and it was so cute to Pyra that she had to fight the urge to kiss her on the lips, settling on the neck and collarbone areas instead. It wasn't long before the cock between her fingers started twitching, so Pyra paused her movements to shift her body down. 

"Ah...Pyra? Wha…?" Nia mumbled, a hint of disappointment in her voice. Her eyes, dazed from being denied release at the last second, followed Pyra as she closed in on her throbbing cock. Giggling, Pyra danced her fingers across the length and planted an audible, wet kiss on the head.

"Don't worry, I'll get you off soon." Pyra relished Nia's cock twitching in desperation as she trailed kisses down towards the base. 

"Architect, I didn't think you'd be such a _tease_."

"I'm really just pulling from Mythra's memories," Pyra admitted. Being put to sleep almost immediately after creation didn't exactly leave a lot of room for these kinds of things.

"That explains a lot," Nia sighed, "Right now I kinda wish I could pull memories from someone more experienced—" The colour on Nia's face darkened as she realized what she just admitted. Pyra smiled reassuringly, and without warning, she swirled her tongue around the head before wrapping her lips around the throbbing cock, taking it by length. She heard Nia let out a strangled gasp, and looked up to see her claw at the bedsheets while Pyra bobbed her head up and down, intentionally making wet sucking sounds and wrapping her tongue around the length as much as she could. She could feel the head rubbing around her throat, paired with desperate, muffled moaning from Nia as she tried not to wake up the entire inn.

"Pyra I can't," Nia whined, gasping for control, "I'm gonna cum—Move your—". Pyra felt Nia try to jerk her hips away, so she instinctively grasped her hips hungrily and took in as much of Nia as she could. Nia's cock twitched violently in her mouth, and she let her swallow reflex take control as the warm, sticky sensation spread out in her mouth. It tasted different than Mythra's memories, not all that unpleasant, Pyra noted to herself. Nia's cock was still hard and present-as-ever when she let go, and Pyra looked up at Nia in amusement, who was still panting from the release.

"Mm, looks like we have a long night to go?" She shifted herself back up and wrapped her arms around Nia to cuddle her. Pyra could feel the heat and aching in her lower stomach growing stronger. "Can I kiss you again?" Pyra asked, not giving Nia any time to respond to her previous comment.

Nia furrowed her brows in question, "Why d'you need to ask aga—Oh" Her face reddened again as she realized the implication of Pyra's question, but leaned forward to initiate the kiss. Pyra gladly reciprocated, and moaned softly in appreciation as she felt Nia's hands tentatively cup the underside of her tits. Trying to not think of a cat kneading with its paws, Pyra pulled back slowly.

"Here, let me make this easier," as she said those words, her clothes started to dissipate into particles of ether, and she could feel the warmth of Nia's hands directly. Nia looked like she was trying very hard, and failing, to not stare at her tits.

"Oh, ah, right, I guess I should too,"

"Ah, Wait," Pyra interrupted, licking her lips nervously. Nia blinked at her quizzically, and her face heated up again. "Can you stay like that a bit longer? It just...looks really cute on you." There was a pause, and Nia burst into a fit of giggles. 

"Wow, I am just learning _everything_ about you tonight," Nia had a smug smile on her face, but her cheeks were just as red as Pyra's. "I'm glad you like what you see, but Architect, it can be so cold in this outfit sometimes."

"And that's why you have me to keep you warm," Pyra grinned, apologizing internally to Dromarch as she pulled Nia closer, practically smothering her face in her boobs. Nia grunted in agreement, and started to move her hands again. Her fingertips rolled and pressed into Pyra's nipples, nails scraping lightly at the very tip.

"Mmnh…Nia," Between gasps and moans, Pyra started to rub her legs together as discreetly as she could. Encouraged by the response she was getting, Nia wrapped her lips around Pyra's nipple, fangs and tongue teasing the area. Panting from the waves of pleasure rolling towards her stomach, Pyra reached down for Nia's cock again to steady it while she pushed it between her thighs with her hips, rubbing against her pussy. She grinded her hips against Nia's, shamelessly pushing her wet folds against Nia's cock, when she felt a sudden prickle of pain near her nipple. 

"Oh fuck, sorry," Nia stumbled, blushing profusely, "I got surprised, I didn't mean to bite…" Pyra smiled gently at the younger Blade and ran her fingers through her hair comfortingly. 

"Don't worry about it," She twirled Nia's hair with her fingers before bringing it to her lips for a kiss, "It felt kind of nice." Not giving Nia any time to react to her comment, Pyra got up to straddle herself on top of Nia, continuing to rock her hips back and forth to grind down on her cock. Nia's hands reached out to massage her ass, moving her hips back in response. Pyra leaned forward to rest her body on Nia's, hoping to get more stimulation on her clit, and initiated another hungry kiss. She moved her hips faster, but the ache in her lower abdomen and between her legs only grew in intensity. She pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily, and gasped in Nia's ear, "I want you inside me so bad, Nia, please, can I—?" She lifted her hips and reached down for Nia's cock, biting her lower lip in anticipation as she peered into Nia's face. Face flushed, Nia nodded slowly.

Pyra slowly lowered her hips, breath hitched as Nia's cock pushed apart her folds, rubbing against her walls. They rippled in response, repeatedly tightening around Nia's cock eagerly. Pyra started to move slowly, using her arms to support her as she leaned backwards and rolled her hips. Nia grasped at her ass again, matching her movements with her own hands and hips. Pyra tried to muffle her squeals as Nia's cock started to hit deeper and faster from matching her rhythm, her pussy clenching hungrily back. 

" _Fuck_ , Pyra," Nia hissed, and as if to return the favour, she placed a hand on Pyra's lower stomach, thumb stretched out to reach her clit, while her other hand settled on teasing Pyra's nipple between her fingers. Pyra clamped a hand over her mouth as her suppressed pants and moans grew louder, and started pumping her hips faster. Her walls squeezing Nia's throbbing cock ecstatically, her hips bucked as the white-hot waves of release rippled through her. A muffled cry escaped Nia as Pyra's pussy urged for her cum. "Pyra, I—" Nia gasped, and Pyra lifted her hips to release Nia's cock before she could finish a coherent sentence, sandwiching Nia's cock between her thighs. She moved her hips back and forth to jerk off Nia's twitching cock as it dripped cum on her thighs.

"Nia," Pyra called out adoringly. She was still panting slightly and out of breath, yet leaned in to kiss the smaller Blade again. It was much more chaste this time, with Pyra just content to play with the sensation of Nia's lips on hers; however she couldn't ignore the heat between her legs building up again. Pyra pulled back, nervously pushing her hair away, "Um, Nia, can you keep going…?"

"Architect, Pyra, is the Aegis supposed to be this horny?" Pyra pouted at the mock-scandalized look on Nia's face. Nia grinned sheepishly back, averting her gaze, "I do feel bad you pretty much were, er, doing all the work, so…Shoot me." She sat up, fidgeting with her sleeves, 

"I want you to do me from behind." 

"Not gonna beat around the bush, huh" Nia muttered under her breath, fighting off the blush creeping on her face and trying to maintain her cool. She grabbed some pillows from behind her and motioned for Pyra to lie down. Lying face down, Pyra's core burned in anticipation as Nia tucked the pillows under hips and clambered between her legs, feeling Nia's length rubbing against her ass and shifting to her entrance. She stifled a moan into a pillow as Nia's cock buried into her again, hips pressed against her ass. Nia's thrusts seemed slow and uncertain, edging on the heat in her core. Whining, Pyra pushed her hips back to urge Nia further. 

"Nia, please, I need more—" She felt Nia's hips lean further in on her as she started pounding harder, with slow but more forceful movements, her lower body slapping against her ass. Her walls squirmed hungrily with each thrust, desperate to drive Nia's cock further in. Nia gasped her name through ragged panting, gradually thrusting faster as she pushed her body against Pyra's back. Pyra gripped her pussy tighter as Nia's soft chest pressed against her back, hard nipples rubbing back and forth with each thrust. Her head was a mess from the stimulation to realize Nia must have dissipated her clothes as she fucked her from behind. She almost cried out at a sharp pang by the crook of her neck. Pyra could hear Nia nipping and sucking the skin on her neck right by her ear while the smaller Blade started hammering her faster, enough force to nail her into the mattress. Long, straw-coloured hair partially veiled her vision. Accompanied by the smell of shampoo mixed with Nia's sweet scent, Pyra's senses were dominated by the girl on top of her. " _Mmgh, Nia, Nia,"_ shamelessly moaning her name, all Pyra could focus on was the heat and friction Nia's cock was driving into her walls. Her pussy squeezed eagerly each time Nia's cock kissed the entrance to her womb, thirsting for Nia's cum. "You feel so good inside me,"

"Architect, Pyra, you're so _tight_ ," Pyra's head went numb with Nia's panting and whispering, her ear tingling with each breath. "I-I'm gonna cum—" As Nia gasped those words, she started to pull away, but Pyra scrambled to lock their legs together and pushed her hips backwards into Nia. "Shit, _Pyra_ ," Nia cried out, voice laced with both surprise and lust as her cock hit Pyra's cervix again, twitching violently in climax. Pyra came nearly simultaneously, satisfied moans escaping her lips as her walls continued to ripple and squeeze the hot cum from Nia's cock. The thick fluid pumped into her belly overflowed, dripping from her pussy. Nia didn't seem to be controlling herself any better. Panting heavily, her hips were still bucking into Pyra's each time her cock twitched from the squeezing, until their orgasms eventually faded. Dazed, Pyra's limbs went limp as she vaguely felt Nia's cock disappear. She blinked in confusion. Disappear? Pyra shuffled on her back to be greeted with Nia's flushed face inches from her own, and vanishing particles of ether where her cock used to be. 

"A job well done then, if I do say so myself?" Pyra giggled, pulling the girl hovering above her awkwardly into a hug. She hummed in content and started running her fingers lazily through Nia's hair, enjoying the soft and silky sensation. She swore she could hear a soft rumbling noise that sounded like purring, but decided to keep that to herself with a small smile.

"Er, yeah, it was...Pretty fuckin' amazin'. Also...the cum...It goes away too so you don't have to worry about it." Nia muttered into her neck, burrowing her face to hide it as much as possible and flattening her ears back against her head. Pyra felt a strange sense of disappointment at Nia's statement, but was too tired to make much of it. Instead she closed her eyes, dwelling in the comfortable silence, and almost let herself be lulled to sleep from the not-purring until Nia spoke up softly. "Hey, Pyra...Thank you." 

Pyra pressed her lips to the top of Nia's head. "It was literally my pleasure," Pyra giggled softly. "Mythra probably isn't very pleased, though," She added absentmindedly. 

"Huh?" Nia finally looked up at her, brows furrowed in confusion. Pyra hummed back noncommittally, drowsiness getting the best of her. It was a matter to deal with another day.

Next morning, Pyra woke up to the sound of clothes rustling as Nia, back in her Driver form, was getting her usual yellow jumpsuit ready. She sighed happily at the view when Nia bent down to pick up something. "You know, I think we have today off too."

" _Pyra._ "

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading something so cheesy and self-indulgent.


End file.
